


Zip Me

by onefortheocean



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, zip me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is injured and needs help getting dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt 
> 
> Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around.

"I'm not going with you," she mumbled defiantly turning her face into the pillow "I'm tired."

"Well tough luck homeskillet, you gotta. I'm not leaving you here alone for three days."

"I can manage alone for three days."

"Oh really? Who did I just have to carry to the bathroom earlier this morning?"

She scrunched her nose and huffed. Stupid Clint who occasionally is right. Very rarely but he had his moments. 

She'd been injured on their latest mission, three broken ribs, a semi-mild concussion and a few shattered bones. It hurt to breathe and move but luckily the concussion had almost completely worn off. Clint was supposed to appear at some spy conference (she was amused by the existence of such things) and he apparently couldn't cancel. So he insisted on bringing her all the way to DC with him.

"Come on."

Then Clint was kneeling next to their bed with a change of clothes in his hands, pulling the covers back despite her protests. A breeze of cold air hit her and she shivered. 

He eased her into a sitting position, but damn every second hurt like a wildfire. "Up," he instructed lightly and she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance before half heartedly raising her arms in the air to allow him to pull her t-shirt off. Her breasts now in plain sight she saw him tense and she smiled weakly. Her hand found his and she placed it on the curve of her breast, enjoying the feeling of his calloused palm on her smooth ivory skin. 

He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before letting his hand retreat from his definition of heaven on earth "We ain't got time for that, sweetheart. We gotta hit the road."

"Are you turning me down?"

"Nope, just don't want to be late."

"Spoilsport."

"Yup." he picked up one of her favorite t-shirts, she was in way too much pain to be wearing a bra, and pulled it over her head letting her guide her arms into the sleeves. The pants were a hassle and she immediately sat down again after he pulled them over her hips and pulled the zipper up. "You gonna walk?"

"No," she answered matter-of-factly before making grabby hands up at him. "if you're gonna drag my ass to DC you're carrying said ass to the freakin car."

"Fair trade." he mumbled while lifting the assassin by the armpits and into his arms.


End file.
